


I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

by Dpanda_17



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Elvis Presley Song, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Dancing, They’re 22/23, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpanda_17/pseuds/Dpanda_17
Summary: When Marinette doesn’t sleep for several days, Adrien takes matters into his own handsCharacters are aged up and in their final year of college. This is after the reveal but Hawkmoth has not been defeated :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you all enjoy ❤️

Although she was running on five cups of coffee, Marinette could barely keep her eyes open. Of course, she had two sleepless nights and still had two garments to finish sewing, and all of it was building. Adrien, her saving grace–and the sole reason she was still alive–dropped in, gave her food and water, and begged her to take a break of some sort. She refused, knowing that she didn’t have a moment to lose before her submissions were due. It was the last assignment she had to complete before graduation and, therefore, the most important. Her entire future depended on this one ensemble. 

What surprised Marinette the most was that Adrien hadn’t come for what had become their nightly ritual yet. She had received her dinner hours ago (burnt pasta for the third night in a row. Marinette made a mental note to teach him how to make proper food once she was done with her work), and. normally, by midnight he would come in and propose an empty threat to drag her to bed. 

What astonished her even further, however, was that she heard soft music playing from the living room. What was going on? Didn’t Adrien say he would be studying for his finals as well? 

She stood up, her legs feeling like jello after not standing for long, and heading to the living room where Adrien was… dancing? His papers were sprawled out all over the coffee table, his glasses set aside as well. She stifled a laugh as she saw him do the sprinkler to the song that was playing. He opened his eyes and turned to sit back down to resume studying until she caught his eye. 

“Aha! My plan worked!” He triumphantly cheered.

“What plan?” 

“My plan to get you out of your room. I know you can’t refuse some dancing, milady.” He extended his arm toward her as an invitation to dance with him. “So what do you say?” 

His lopsided smile and gentlemanly attitude made her roll her eyes, but she nevertheless agreed, intertwining her fingers in his. He spun her around, swaying to the music with her as gazes met in a loving stance. Marinette buried her head in his chest, finally noticing how bad she smelled and pondered how he was able to stand her stench. 

They say love is blind, but is it also unable to smell?

He started singing along, his beautiful voice playing a sweet symphony exclusively for Marinette. He didn’t sing very often, but when he did, Marinette didn’t want him to ever stop. 

_ Like a river flows,  _

_ Surely to the sea… _

Marinette gazed up at him, noticing his tired face and drooping eyes. Was she really so self-absorbed she had completely forgotten that he would be graduating soon as well? He had his own studies, his modeling job, and he still managed to take care of her, day and night? How had she managed to catch a guy this perfect?

_ Darling, so it goes,  _

_ Some things are meant to be… _

“Adrien?” she asked. He looked down at her, his lovestruck emerald eyes meeting hers. “I’m really sorry, I know should’ve been more considerate about your busy schedule–”

“Nonsense,” he stopped singing to answer. “It’s not too much, I promise. If it was, I would’ve told you by now.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have. I know you. You’re too polite for your own good.” 

“But I swear, this wasn’t too much. And I’m sorry you had to put up with my shitty cooking.” 

“That’s nothing. I should’ve asked if you were overworking yourself at the very least. We have to look out for each other.” 

He paused their conversation to sing the next lines.

_ Take my hand,  _

_ Take my whole life too… _

She smiled and sang the next lines with him. 

_ I can’t help falling in love with you.  _

“I love you milady, with all my heart and soul. Whether you like it or not, I’m going to look after you all my life, Chat’s honor.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Adrien bent down and kissed her, soft and slow, before pulling her up into his arms and running into their bedroom. He never once broke the kiss, and they were both breathless by the time they fell onto their bed. 

“Get into bed,” he instructed and she obliged. She didn’t notice how tired she was until her body hit the cozy duvet. He ran out to turn off the music and all the lights before slipping under the covers next to the love of his life. Marinette immediately snuggled into him, reveling in his warmth and praying she wouldn’t have to get up in the morning. 

“I don’t deserve you, kitty,” Marinette muttered, already half asleep. “You don’t have a single flaw.” 

“We both know I’m painfully oblivious,” he chuckled. 

“But that’s cute.” 

They stayed silent for a moment, both their breaths moving synchronously. 

“I wanna marry you,” Marinette whispered, even drowsier than before. 

“Me too, bug, but you said we’d wait until after you got a stable job.”

“I don’t care. I wanna marry you right now.” 

Adrien groaned internally. As cute as she was, she was officially sleep-drunk. He knew this would happen. “Okay, Mari. Time to go to sleep. I’m tired too, you know.” 

“Hehe, my name sounds like marry…”

Bad choice of nickname. “Marinette! Go to sleep!” He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and hoping she would do the same. In a few minutes, her peaceful snores filled the room. 

Adrien quietly laughed, both proud and amused. Proud, because he’d finally concocted the master plan for Marinette, and amused because he’d seen sleep-deprived Marinette time and time again and it never failed to make him want to burst out in a fit of laughter. She was the only person he knew that started talking crazy just because she didn’t sleep. He was also mirthful because he’d already gotten her a job interview at a major fashion house set for after she graduated, and an engagement ring stowed away in the back of his nightstand drawer. Although he hated it, being a model definitely had its perks.

After reveling in the sight of his girlfriend, he too drifted off to sleep, his slumber filled with happy dreams of when he would get engaged to the girl of his dreams. 

He really couldn’t help falling in love with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so- 
> 
> Adrien is still modeling with his father for a part time job as it was part of the deal for Gabriel to allow Adrien to peruse his own major of choice. They are on better terms but still not great.


End file.
